Sleep now
by Seeder
Summary: Eowyn is awake and slightly distressed until she encounters an elf, who shows her to Faramir's healing room.


This is a Faramir/Eowyn story, since I absolutely love the pairing. This takes place after the Battle of the Pelennor Fields. I may continue with this ;)

* * *

'Man Maiden'. He was quite sure that was an appropriate title for Eowyn, the supposed daughter of kings. Legolas smiled to himself, watching her from afar. So this was the woman who desired Aragorn. He felt out of place for judging her at their first meeting, for now he had seen the true and brave heart she held.

For a human she was very lovely, but not for his taste. His lips formed a thin line as Arwen's face suddenly invaded his thoughts. He rubbed his palms against the stone doorway, remembering the Evenstar's choice to be with Aragorn, but he would not stop the relationship; he cherished them both. And they loved each other – Legolas would've done anything to keep them together.

Eowyn had seen him staring at her. She had been waiting for someone to find her in the middle of night…preferably Faramir. Eowyn felt a tinge in her chest the first time she had thought of him. What it meant she did not know, but even so, she tightened the girdle on her waist and nodded at the elf. Legolas bowed slightly.

"My lady," he said, approaching her.

"Legolas," Eowyn replied, outworn. She'd slept for hours but her eyes still remained bloodshot.

He glanced at her body with concern. "Why do you not rest? It's late out, and Aragorn will be worried if he finds you wandering just after healing you."

Eowyn seemed to overlook his words. She turned her shoulder coldly. "I am well enough. I can't sleep; my dreams are flooded with memories."

Legolas lowered his eyes. He knew exactly what she spoke of. Théoden, her king. Rohan's king…dead. He didn't pity her, but she had his empathy. And even though he had been around for over two centuries he found himself with no words of wisdom.

He simply said, "I understand."

It was quiet for what seemed like hours until Eowyn cocked her head. "Why are you awake?"

"I was tending to Faramir's wounds earlier. He will be walking normally by tomorrow's eve."

Eowyn's ears picked up at the sound of his name, but she stood still, staring blankly out at the dark sky.

"Faramir…how does he fare?"

Legolas smiled. "Why don't you go and see for your own self?"

Eowyn stiffened and she turned to him. She was glad the night hid most of her features, or Legolas would have spotted her blush.

"…I suppose," she whispered, and took his arm for support.

Legolas held onto her with care, leading her back into the grasses. They walked up the stairs to one of the Houses of Healing. Legolas quietly stepped in, followed by Eowyn. It was exceptionally dim, just as it was outside. Eowyn found a candle and held it close for warmth while Legolas found one of the rooms. Opening the door, he outstretched his arm.

Eowyn went inside with difficulty. Visiting a man she had unmixed thoughts about, and at _night_!

Her breath caught when she saw him stir slightly in his bed. Quickly reversing her steps, she mumbled, "He is asleep!"

"I am not asleep. Only…resting," called out a hoarse voice.

Eowyn started and gaped at Legolas for aid.

Over at the end of the room, Faramir forced his eyes open. He followed Eowyn's gaze until he could see Legolas standing in the doorway. "Leave us," he whispered.

With one last look at Eowyn, Legolas lowered his head and obeyed Faramir's request. He shut the door behind him. Inside he was full of laughter – a rare thing for an elf. Legolas knew what he had done was right. He then descended the stairs and made his way back to his chambers.

Eowyn wanted to run after Legolas, but with Faramir lying there she just couldn't. She went to Faramir's side and kneeled.

She gazed over his body, seeing the cuts and bruises. Burns were spread all about his body and a rather large one swept across his arm. Eowyn bit her lip and laid a palm on it. It was red hot to the touch. Faramir let out a hiss and she backed away quickly as if she'd really been scalded.

"White…lady…"

Eowyn bent down and cautiously swept his bangs away. "Yes, it is I."

"Eowyn…shouldn't we both be healing at the same time?"

Eowyn shook her head. "I have recovered quicker than I thought I would."

There was a short silence. The late steward's son tried to lift a hand to his face to wipe his forehead, but couldn't bring himself to it. Eowyn saw this and smoothed the skin herself before she realized what she was doing. Blood pulsed in her ears and she looked away.

But Faramir seemed to enjoy the touches. He smiled at her. "I was hoping…you would be waiting in the grasses for me when I awoke."

"But I am here, right now. Is that not good enough?"

His smile faltered. "Have I offended you?"

"No," she replied. "No."

His eyes shut again and he breathed peacefully.

"When you entered the room, you seemed…distant again. Almost as if you were embarrassed to visit me."

Eowyn dug her hand into the blankets. Yes, she was anxious.

"Why?" Faramir asked.

She didn't answer right away.

"…I do not know," she said. "I wasn't aware you wanted me here at first."

Faramir opened his eyes and forced her to look at him by placing his hand atop of hers. His words were gentle and tender. "I _do_ want you here, Eowyn."

She let out a quiet sigh, feeling the coldness of his fingers. She didn't pull away but she didn't return the grasp either. "You should sleep."

"I do not want to linger in my dreams," he whispered. "When I can have them right here in front of me."

Eowyn's heart stung. '_Why must he be so fond of me?_' If this were the right time to accept his beginning feelings and emotions for her, she'd confess hers too. But something inside of her kept her lips sealed. Eowyn stroked his shoulder.

"Sleep," she repeated.

Faramir was trying not to drift away by the sound of her voice. "Eowyn-"

Eowyn gave him a stern look. "I said; sleep now…_I'll protect you_."

With those last words, Faramir smiled and with a sentimental defeat, he rested.


End file.
